powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell '''is the sixth Lightspeed Ranger, the '''Titanium Ranger. He is a forward for the Yellow Rangers. Background Ryan has four younger sisters, a younger brother, a mother, and a father. He was raised by demons after the car crash, before Brian was born on November of 1990, Jane & Kate was born in August of 1994, and Victoria was born on November of 2001 and Ava was born on December of 2011. When Ryan was very young, he was involved in an accident along with his father, Captain Mitchell, and his sister, Dana Mitchell, and all three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by Mitchell's shoe. The spirit of Diablico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall. Mitchell said it was the hardest desicion he ever had to make. Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisened his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought activated V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell called them back and told them the terrifying story. After some flashback, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them. He then tells them Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan shows up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. he is team up with Eric Myers. He show up again but with his whole family playing soccer. He care for his younger sisters. Appearance He wore a gray shirt that representative his ranger color. He wore the Titanuim Mropher on his left wrist. He also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 6 on the white patch. For Yellow rangers, he wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 23 on the back of the shirt. Personalities He is kind and nice. Hissatsu *'DF' Ignite Steal *'SH Fire Arrow' *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Bakunestu Storm' Keshin *'KH Enma Gazard '(young form) Trivia *Ryan Mitchell is the first ranger to have no Super Sentai counterpart. *His evil counterpart: Ryley Mathis, is just like him. Category:Forwards